


Rebound Sex

by HotelJulietCharlie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Fellatio, High School, I had this idea at work oh no, M/M, Only mentions of Gavin and Meg, Rebound Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotelJulietCharlie/pseuds/HotelJulietCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebound sex was a subject up for debate. Many would consider it taboo, something to be ashamed of. It provided the connotation of being weak, needing someone there while you imagined your ex’s face. </p><p>For Michael Jones, however, he didn’t consider it shameful. He didn’t think it was something to shout about either, but what was wrong with indulging in a little pleasure while you got over things? Was it such a crime to have a casual fling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound Sex

Rebound sex was a subject up for debate. Many would consider it taboo, something to be ashamed of. It provided the connotation of being weak, needing someone there while you imagined your ex’s face. 

For Michael Jones, however, he didn’t consider it shameful. He didn’t think it was something to shout about either, but what was wrong with indulging in a little pleasure while you got over things? Was it such a crime to have a casual fling?

And while this was the case, he didn’t want it to be with just any random chick he could pick up from a seedy, dark road or a dim, sweaty bar. 

So that was how Michael found his thumb hovering over the familiar number of his friend, rather than the car keys that would take him to an aforementioned club. It was the image of Gavin, with his arms wrapped around his new girlfriend, Meg. It was the thought of Gavin pleasuring her like he’d done with him. It was the idea that Meg would be wandering about in one of Gavin’s t-shirts like Michael used to do. It was these plaguing pictures that prompted Michael to make the call, and his thumb was pressing down without another thought. 

This was nothing to be ashamed about. It was just two friends, helping each other. Right? Sure, Michael forced himself to have this mentality, and as the third ring was sounding away, he almost ended the call. He could still play it off as an accident. “Sorry, meant to call someone else.” And he could look at all the old photos and play with himself. 

“N’yello?” It was too late. Geoff’s casual voice sifted through the receiver.

Michael gulped. “Heyy, Geoff..” /Deep breath, Jones. Act cool./ “Just wondering if you wanted to hang out later?” 

“I thought you and Gav had plans?” /Shut up about that British prick./

“Yeah, turns out he’s busy.” Busy with Meg. The thought made Michael sick. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Meg, she was beautiful and funny and a pretty good friend. It was just that he was still full of vinegar over Gavin. 

Geoff didn’t miss a beat. “Yeah, sure, buddy. You just wanting to play some games and drink, right?”

The idea of that was nice, actually. Just relaxing with a friend, chilling with some beers and Halo or COD. It might quench his thirst some other night, but tonight was different. Michael had a need. “Sounds great. I’ll just head on over, yeah?”

“Just whenever. Doors open, as usual. See ya.” Michael returned the goodbye and hung up the call. He let out a shaky breath and put his head in his hands. Geoff was not someone to be messed with, and Michael wasn’t sure how well he’d take being a rebound. But it had to be him. Geoff was different enough from Gavin for Michael to not fully connect them. Ray was too similar in body type, Jack had a girlfriend, and Ryan was pretty straight. Geoff was, at least, bisexual.

—

And so, that was how Michael found himself on the floor of Geoff’s bedroom, a cool beer nestled in his crossed legs, and an Xbox controller in his hand. An intense standoff was occurring in their Halo battle. A shared rule between them was no screen peeking. So Michael stared at his own screen, eyes not drifting from practise when his screen zoomed out, and Geoff was behind him, murdering him. Soon, Geoff’s ferocious and bubbly laughter was coming from beside him. Michael set the controller down and finished his second beer. “So, I’ve got some news.” 

“Oh?” Geoff responded, Michael respawning and a new standoff taking place. 

“Yeah, Gavin’s gone and gotten himself a new girlfriend.” Michael forced the venom to stay out of his tongue as he said the words. This had to be casually brought on. 

Suddenly the screen was paused, and Geoff was turning to stare at Michael. leaning back slightly on his palms. “Really? Who is she?”

“Meg.” And maybe it was Michael quickly opening his next beer, or it was the speed he was drinking some of the amber liquid, but Geoff’s features changed slightly. 

He didn’t mention it. “How did someone like Gav, get someone like Meg? Is my question.” 

Michael shrugged, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I was walking with Meg to class, and she was checking the time, and her background was a picture of them two kissing.” Michael’s brows knitted together, and he avoided Geoff’s gaze.

“Does Gavin know you know?”

“Yeah, I asked him about it at lunch. He wanted it to stay on the down-low as long as possible.” And it clicked then. It was being kept a secret, not from the school, not from their friends, but from Michael. Because nobody noticed the longing looks Michael gave Gavin. Nobody noticed how he lingered longer over his contact name on every social media platform. Nobody noticed how quiet he became when Gavin spoke at the lunch table. Well, nobody except Gavin. 

Geoff was a godsend, not allowing the mood to get dropped just yet. Instantly he was speaking again, same flow within his words. “Well good luck to them. That’s not going to be easy with our school, and our friends.”

Michael bit back a laugh and nodded, gulping some more beer. “I guess that’s why I’m here. We were meant to be going to the movies, but Meg was going. So I backed out.”

“What do you think of them?” Geoff was straight off the bat again. Michael only shrugged. “All right, I get it. He was your best friend. It’s not easy accepting the fact you won’t be spending as much time together. When I found out Jack had Caiti, our game nights suddenly turned into me in my underwear covered in Cheetos dust.” He didn’t laugh. 

“I know we weren’t great together. But he didn’t have to dump me like that.” Michael had finished his beer and his brain to mouth filter broke. His head was pouring out his feelings, and in the midst of it, he opened yet another beer. 

“We all thought you two were going to last. It was a shock to everyone when we heard. But things happen. You and him weren’t meant together, so what. You’ll find someone that will treat you right.” Geoff sighed, and a gentle hand carefully rested on Michael’s knee.

Michael didn’t have the energy to shake it off. His shoulders shook with silent, unknown sobs. “I shouldn’t be this hung up on him still, should I?”

Shaking his head, Geoff’s hand gave a soft squeeze. “Probably not. But hey, who am I to speak when it took me just under eight months to get over Griffon.” A grimace.

Geoff had shuffled closer by this point, and his body warmth was radiating onto Michael a bit, the heat sparking with the beer coursing through his veins, and he looked up. “Geoff, I need a temporary solution.” His eyes were partially hooded with tiredness and lust. He hoped it was enough for Geoff to get the hint since the next option was to straight out ask if they could fuck. And Michael wasn’t sure how Geoff would take that. Flirting had to work. 

“Michael…” He shook his head, removed his hand, and laughed quietly. Michael’s mouth gaped open to speak, but Geoff’s lips were on his in a crushing kiss, the breath whipped from Michael instantly and he had to lean back on his hand to stop himself falling down. Geoff’s teeth clashed with Michael’s tongue, and it was very sloppy, but before Michael could get into it, the older man was pulling away, and looking down. “If it’s what you want. But I swear to god, if it gets out that Geoff Ramsey was used as rebound sex, I will tell everyone you have a small dick.” And to drunk Michael, this seemed like the end of the world. 

So there was Geoff’s stance on rebound sex, huh. That he would partake, but he knew it was reputation ruining. Even Michael wasn’t that much of an asshole.

“O-of course I won’t say anything!” Geoff kissed him again, but more direction with this one. Their lips moved with one another, lips parting and tongues tasting each other. Geoff of whiskey, beer and chips. Michael hadn’t gotten his fuel, and Geoff was pulling away and standing up. He finished the beer that sat in his grasp and offered his hand out to Michael. The curly haired boy copied, downing the drink and gripping the hand.

Not a second was wasted, Geoff was pressing his palms onto his chest, venturing Michael backwards until his knees hit the bed and he fell back. Geoff stood over him, his features now mirroring the lust and tension that had laced Michael’s earlier. Michael kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, then crawled up the bed. Geoff hovered over Michael and looked down. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure, Geoff. I’ve been needing this for so long-“ He reached up and gripped Geoff’s shirt, dragging his lips to meet his own in another messy, passionate kiss. Michael watched Geoff’s eyes close, and his followed suit. Their lips pressed together, Michael’s heart was racing. He hadn’t felt this surge of emotions and feelings since… No. Michael banned himself from thinking about Gavin. If he did, it would make this awkward and weird. This was about Geoff. Tonight was just Michael and Geoff. Sure, it was rebound sex, but it was sex. The butterflies in his stomach that Michael had thought were dead were waking from their slumber. They were pattering about uselessly until Geoff’s fingers were edging Michael’s shirt up his torso, and the winged beasts were learning to fly again. 

Geoff broke the kiss, breath on the heavy side. And suddenly, any of that rough passion he expressed earlier was gone. His lips were peppering soft, chaste kisses to the exposed skin of Michael’s neck, cheek, jawbone. Not enough to leave a physical mark, but Michael’s brain was making mental notes of every inch touched, how it felt - how Geoff’s slightly damp lips became drier with every kiss planted, how the way his breathing hitched in his throat every time Michael whimpered. Christ, it was suddenly as if he was asked to pick a moment to live in forever, and Michael was choosing this. 

When all the free area had been claimed, Geoff sat up, and eased Michael’s shirt off fully, tossing it to the side. And the kisses started again, all the way down at his fingertips, a caressing path of love up his arm, the exposed collarbone got more attention, though, since that was where Michael was making the most noise, the most squirms. He could feel his pants tightening, but he didn’t have the heart to beg Geoff to do something about it. He was revelling in this moment, this state of pure bliss. 

Michael wasn’t someone who often received affection. He barely got a hello from his mother in the morning, so he’d learned to accept what he could. Gavin was the first person to really show interest, to show him love. The first person he had sex with, the first person he kissed for god’s sake. And he’d fallen hard. But Gavin broke his heart, and for the past two months it lay there on the floor in shattered segments, scattered and floating in the wind. But here was Geoff, one of his best friends reaching down and scooping up the pieces individually, and patching them together with the kisses, each one like glue. Or maybe sticky tac. Just temporary, remember Michael? But it was enough. Geoff was showing kindness and adoration Michael hadn’t felt or seen ever, not at these levels anyway. And Michael was falling hard. This was meant to be rebound, one time. But Michael’s mind was changing with every soft touch Geoff gave. Even as his fingers ghosted over his belt buckle he was gentle. Well, fuck.

Geoff had reached Michael’s stomach now, the soft muscle under his lips rising and falling unnervingly. Then Geoff teased slightly, a lingering kiss just on his Adonis belt, and Michael’s hips raised just that little bit. He sat up once again and his hands undid Michael’s belt, buttons and zippers. But he stayed still, and Michael then was the one to try and shimmy himself out of the clothing. Geoff’s fingers pressed on Michael to keep him still. His eyes went up and stared into Michael’s. “Are you sure?” Geoff’s voice was low and husky, and it reminded Michael of his straining underwear. 

But Michael nodded, softly replying: “Yeah, I’m sure.” Something told Michael to not be too brash about it, and he leaned his head back, eyes trained on the ceiling. His trousers were removed, and Geoff started his process one more time. He bent Michael’s knee carefully, kissing the cap, down his thigh, then the inner thigh, careful to ignore the prominent bulge in Michael’s underwear. He repeated this on the other leg, and he slid his fingers into the waistband. 

“Yeah?” Another question and Michael leaned up on his elbows, looking down at Geoff, his lips red from the kisses, his eyes sincere. He looked such a sight. With his inked hands splayed on Michael’s creamy skin, the colours clashing like paint bottles and an empty canvas. A masterpiece just waiting to be created. Michael gulped and nodded, and Geoff was easing his boxers off of him. Here he wasted no time in kissing the new skin. And he didn’t hold back, his lips instantly pressing to the tip of Michael’s dick, and he whined. Geoff chuckled at this, the first time Michael had any indication to how he was feeling. 

The tempo changed a little, and Geoff’s kisses lasted longer, until he was carefully mouthing up the length of Michael. Soft whimpers and groans escaped Michael’s parted lips, and he found himself mumbling Geoff’s name. It worked, and he was sliding his parted lips over Michael’s dick, taking him in slowly. Not only to keep up this mood he’d created but to get adjusted to Michael, to not dive in and gag. A few times he paused, but his fingertips danced on Michael’s thighs, hips, balls and base of Michael’s dick. If he didn’t hold back, Michael would be forcing himself down Geoff’s throat and letting everything go. But Michael was careful, like Geoff was being. 

His hand carded through Geoff’s silky, inky hair, careful not to push down on him. And then for the briefest of moments, Geoff had his nose flush against Michael’s pubic bone. He pulled back, an obscene sound coming from as his lips came off fully. Geoff was breathing hard, but sending a coy smile up to Michael. He returned his mouth, a slow, gentle bob created as he hollowed out his cheeks and hummed slightly.

Michael’s noises were getting more frequent and loud now, his fingers tangling themselves in Geoff, his other hand loosely gripping the sheets beneath him. “Geoff, please…” He whimpered, concerned with himself that he let himself get this worked up, this far gone and Geoff was still fully clothed. Maybe it was some sort of personal achievement for Geoff. Michael wouldn’t care, he just wanted Geoff right now. 

But Geoff’s mouth was leaving Michael, and with a languid pace, his hand stroked his dick, his lips coming back up to Michael’s own. The sound of his next moan was consumed by Geoff, a muffle only escaping. Michael was tasting Geoff’s overused lips, and he was feeling the crave in the tattooed man too. 

Touch slowly left Michael, and Geoff was pulling his own clothes off, setting them to the side. For a moment he stood there, admiring Michael’s toned body; the curve and definition of each muscle, the rise and fall of his chest, the idle twitch of his fingers as he got a bit anxious, his beauty and willingness to comply to the situation.

Michael’s eyes swept up Geoff’s body, in turn, the intricate patterns and details that were sketched and printed on his skin, wrapping from his knuckles and all the way past his shoulders. Michael wanted to reach up and trace each and every line, poke at every dot, learn the designs off by heart, but before he could reach his hands up, Geoff was kneeling above him again, reaching past Michael’s head to his nightstand. 

He’d been with Gavin enough to know what it was he was searching for, and when Geoff’s face became level with Michael's they shared a short smile and a gentle kiss. When Geoff pulled away, he sat back up, backs of his thighs resting on his heels. It was in this pose that Michael got a proper look at Geoff, his dick curving towards his stomach, bobbing with movements, a drop of precome leaking out. He made to sit up, leaning on his elbows to help Geoff out, but Geoff was prompting Michael back down with his forearm, fingers slick with lube now. “Patience.” Was the only instruction Michael was given. He swallowed thickly. 

When Michael made the decision of Geoff for rebound sex, he’d expected something rushed. Something rough. A fuck deep enough to force Gavin out of his head. It was what he’d expected from Geoff, someone of his reputation and social status. And it had started off like that. The kisses they had on the floor were needy and desperate, they were the type Michael would have expected from someone in a bar ready to have a fuck against a back alley wall. And if he was being honest, it was what he originally wanted, not just expected. But here Geoff was, warming the lube between his fingers and coaxing Michael’s legs to open a bit more with his free hand, digits carefully drawing patterns on his inner thighs to keep him wanting, and Michael realised that this was what he wanted and needed now.

Geoff was there, slick finger tracing Michael’s hole, and he could feel his heart beat speed up. The same question was spoken again, as Geoff pressed butterfly kisses to Michael’s abdominal muscles, “Are you sure?” Michael’s shivered at the intruding finger, but he nodded to Geoff’s question, throat too choked up to speak. He was beginning to question what he’d done to deserve this careful treatment. 

When he received the go ahead, Geoff’s finger was pushing into Michael, a wordless whimper leaving the younger boy’s mouth, back arching slightly. Geoff waited a moment, letting Michael adjust before he slowly began to press in and out, making sure to keep an eye on Michael’s reaction. He stayed like this for a little while, his free hand was pumping Michael’s dick at the same pace. Soon enough, he was pressing in another digit, slowly sinking it in to the knuckle. 

The only sounds in the room were Michael’s moans and pleads, urging Geoff to keep going, to go faster, please. It was like music to Geoff’s ears, and he didn’t spend as long with the second finger pushing in and out, curling up a little to try and press against the bundle of nerves inside Michael. 

Michael’s eyes flared open, and his back raised off the bed. He stifled a moan through his teeth, his fingers twisting in the sheets. Geoff kept brushing against the sweet spot, and Michael was sure he could come undone by this alone if he didn’t hold back at all. 

Geoff was pushing in a third finger, allowing an adjustment time, when he started speaking. His voice was soft and not rushed, words of praise to Michael. “You’re really good, Michael.” He leaned back down again, drowsy kisses on his stomach. “You’re so beautiful.” When he lifted his head back up and looked to Michael, small beads of sweat already forming on his forehead, his curls matting down a little. 

Just when Michael was accommodating to Geoff’s fingers, them not feeling out of place being there, they were removed from him. This earned Geoff a whine, and in return granted Michael a chuckle. “Just a second,” He mumbled, grasping the bottle of lube again and squeezing some more onto his palm. He removed the chill in the same way between his hands, then stroked his neglected cock and an earthy moan filled the room. Michael twitched in surprise. He would have never connected Geoff and that sound together, but it was glorious, and Michael went for his own cock, stroking in unison to Geoff, who seemed momentarily lost to himself. But Michael’s own moans brought Geoff back, and he crawled up to Michael. A helpless kiss on his cheek, one sticky palm on the pillow next to Michael’s head, and his other hand guiding the tip to Michael’s entrance. “Ready?” He mumbled as his head fell to beside Michael’s ear. 

Michael gulped again and nodded, his voice hoarse as he replied, “Yeah. Geoff, please..” 

Geoff groaned in response and pushed in very slowly, obviously much thicker than his three fingers. But it wasn’t too harsh, and Michael was coping easily, eyes squeezed shut and regulating his breathing. Geoff was almost all the way in when he spoke next, his breathing sharp in his ear. “You okay, Michael?”

“Perfect,” He replied, sincere. Tilting his head, he pressed soft kisses that mirrored the ones Geoff left earlier to his neck and jaw, convincing Geoff to continue. 

Geoff was giving Michael plenty of time to cope with the new size, his thrusts slow and soft, but with precision. With almost every single one he was reaching in and just nudging Michael’s prostate, enough for Michael to squeeze his eyes shut, incoherent mumbles and swears leaving his lips. God, he was such a sight. A beautiful sight. Geoff relished in this moment, that he’d managed to get Michael like this all on his own. He let his mind wander briefly, to if Gavin ever made Michael feel like this, if he ever treated him like this. 

To Geoff being treated with love and care was necessary with a relationship. Well, at least, one that was to make it into ‘serious’ territory. Geoff would never ask if Gavin treated him like this, but he had a feeling he hadn’t. Maybe they’d still be together if he had. This wasn’t important, and Geoff was brought back to his senses by a whining Michael who longed for more. Geoff only chuckled and complied. 

But even then, he kept a still loving movement, his thrusts deep and hard, but not necessarily fast. Michael was coming undone underneath him, it was only a matter of time. 

Michael’s fingers knotted and twisted in the bed sheet below him, writhing in pure bliss as Geoff went further, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He didn’t want to let go so soon, though. He didn’t think Geoff had got his fair share of the situation. But Geoff’s reassuring praise that he could come when he wanted was telling Michael otherwise. 

Maybe it was also because Michael had been brought up in a very linear society, where there were certain roles, behaviours and tropes that had to be adopted. One was that if you came quickly, you were a loser. Or another word or insult. Michael had this complex that he couldn’t just come right away, no matter how much he wanted to. He’d be branded something stupid, ridiculed in school. Geoff would never speak to him again. Or any of his other friends for that matter. 

It also begged the question, how come this had never happened when he was with Gavin? They could go at it for a while, only coming when so desperate for it. But Michael thought back to every time they had sex. How it hadn’t really been about Michael. They’d been versatile, both having turns at a top and a bottom. But every time, no matter if Michael was the bottom or top, it had always been about Gavin and his pleasure. 

So that was what it was. Michael was finally being the centre of attention, he was the one getting all the adoration. That was why he was falling head over heels for Geoff, why he was crying that he’d been treated so nicely. 

Geoff had picked up the pace and was burying himself into Michael each time. His direction had been thrown off a little, Michael didn’t care. He was coming all over his chest with a final cry of Geoff’s name, his chest heaving up and down as Geoff continued to push into him, milking him of everything his orgasm could offer. 

He pulled out, and Geoff went to chase his orgasm himself, when Michael was lazily reaching up to provide some almost useless strokes to Geoff’s cock. Geoff wrapped his hand around Michael’s and helped him finish himself off, coming onto Michael’s stomach as well, with a hiss of Michael’s name and a “fuck”. 

For a moment he knelt there, catching his breath. Michael was lying back down, uncaring of the mess that inhabited his torso. Geoff had gone to get up, to get a cloth to clean up the boy who was in a state of ecstasy below him, when Michael was reaching up, pulling Geoff down beside him, and tugging his arm under his neck.

Silence spread in the room, apart from their breaths that were slowing to an acceptable pace. Neither seemed to want to speak first, in case something was said wrong. But Michael had to know why Geoff had done what he had, why he had been so amazing and kind to him. He split the silence then, turning his head to look at Geoff. “Y’know, when I came here for sex, I didn’t expect… I expected…”

Geoff chuckled to himself, and with his free hand pushed the damp curls off of Michael’s forehead. “You, uh, looked like you deserved this treatment. I thought if we did it hard and fast it wouldn’t leave you satisfied.”

Because rebound sex was about forgetting the other person, it’s an escapism. To forever destroy the person's memory by overwriting it with the other. Usually, you get it over and done with, to remove the memory quickly and efficiently. But Geoff knew from other friends, it didn’t always work out like that. That it left the person feeling dirty or used, like they shouldn’t have done that. So Geoff had to make Michael feel special, like it was him and only him. 

Michael had come here for the temporary solution, something he could use for himself until he craved more. Then he’d do it again, and again until he got into another relationship or something. But he’d, in turn, received something permanent. He was easily falling under Geoff’s lazy gaze, staring into his mesmerising eyes to search for anything. And sure, it wasn’t what he’d originally wanted, but it had actually been what he really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> First time properly writing smut lmao thanks for reading!


End file.
